Never Again
by punctured-hearts
Summary: A home invasion prevents Calire from getting her the relaxation she needs desperately. She, Shane, Eve, and Michael have to get them out of the house before the all become dinner tonight. Lets never do this again... Claire/Shane fluff


A/N: Ha-ha, my first ever MV ff! Yay for something new!

* * *

_**Never Again**_

My head whipped around when I heard something rustle behind me. I knew I shouldn't be out at this time, even though I had Amelie's protection… it wasn't safe.

I look forward again speeding up my walk. I heard something again and this time I saw a shadow. I took a deep breath and started walking even faster. If I went any quicker, I would be running.

There were only about ten more houses until I was back at the glass house, where she would be safe at last. Someone grabbed my wrist suddenly and whipped my around. My neck automatically started to hurt.

When I saw who was holding my arm I relaxed, but only for a second. Because even though it wasn't a vampire, I knew what happens to girls at night. Especially with Jason running around.

Knowing that hormonal teenagers were bad to be around in this situation I threw my book bag at the shadow and the books came tumbling out. I knew it must have hurt because I had some heavy books today. With one last quick glance at my attacker, I ran towards the glass house, in hope of some type of rescue.

I unlocked the door, completely forgetting about the hundreds of dollars lying outside a few houses away. Once someone unknown opened the door I ran over the threshold, locked the door, and backed up into a warm body.

The arms, who I now knew belonged to Shane, encircled around me and spun me behind him. Confused I looked under his arm to see a vampire in the house.

_Great… _There were two vampires. One man and woman, they looked hungry. She looked around and saw Eve in the corner with a baseball bat in hand, and Michael standing protectively in front of her. His fangs out at full length.

I looked up at Shane who looked like he was about to kill someone, the vampires in the house. Excluding Michael, she hoped.

"Stay behind me please Claire…" I hear Shane grid out of his teeth. He was still staring the girl vampire down who was coming towards them.

I heard a screech coming from Eve. I quickly looked her way to see Michael jumping on the other vampire. Eve had the bat, ready for anything.

"Eve!" Shane yelled. "Get over here and watch Claire"

Eve nodded and walked carefully. She was watching the vampires the whole time. When she got there Shane took and bat out of her hand and grabbed a stake out of his own pocket and ran towards the vampire.

I covered my mouth in shock; Shane was going to get himself killed if he did this. "Shane!" I Screamed. "Watch out behind you!" there was a vampire coming up behind me. Another one. Where had it come from? And why was it here?!

I screamed in frustration when Shane did not hear her. I grabbed a shard of glass from the ground and ran towards the vampire full speed. Eve tried to pull me back but I shook her off. I stabbed the vampire in the heart. The moment I touched the vampire it screeched and slumped to the floor, it looked dead, which was a big surprise.

I backed away quickly. I bumped into Eve who shoved me behind her once again. I could tell she was partly mad, but mostly proud.

I looked up once again to see Shane stab his attacker in the heart. Like the other one, it just slumped to the ground and did not get back up. Shane looked back at me and Eve and it looked like he wanted to pick us up and run. He controlled this and walked towards Michael who wasn't winning this battle. He had no weapon on him so Shane tossed the bloody stake to him.

Michael sighed in relief as the vampire slumped down, supposedly dead. Eve ran up to hug him, even though he hugged and kissed her back his eyes never left the three dead vampires laying on the ground before him.

Shane slumped against the wall pulling me with him. His warm chest was a comfort to me as I shook while watching Michael pick up the bodies one by one and dump them into the now huge fire in the living room.

The vampire turned out to be rouge vampires that someone unknown made recently. No one knew who he or she was and how they became like this. They were not taught and not raised properly. But Amelie kept silent.

Michael said nothing to any of us even though we knew that he learned something. Shane and I were closer than ever, even if I didn't want him there he would be. He had become overly protective and rarely let me out of his site. Which I had to admit was cute… but it could get annoying.

I looked up at him as we snuggled on the couch; his eyes were on mine and would never leave, not even when Michael called him from the kitchen. He ignored the other call from Eve as well and kissed me as if it was the last time we were ever going to see each other.

"Let's not let any of this happen again… okay?" I told him in between his urgent kisses.

"Never again." He nodded, and pulled away. A puzzled look came onto his face. "What did happen anyway?"

I laughed pulling him into another kiss, completely ignoring Eve's rude comment from the other side of the room and Michael's distant laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Is it okay? I hope so. This randomly came to me while studying for finals. Man I was bored… :(**

**Omg... this is short :( oh well. ;)  
**


End file.
